


Touching Immaculate

by sanstaedium



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Domination, F/M, Frisk - Freeform, NSFW, Sans - Freeform, Underfell, chara, dub-con, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanstaedium/pseuds/sanstaedium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl finds herself in the Underground, then in the hands of a certain skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was stumbling blindly in my direction, hands reaching out in the darkness for something to grasp onto. I grinned when she found it- her shaking hands brushing against the front of my shirt. She pulled back for a moment, but then found me again. I held still as her fingers came up, and found the zipper of my jacket. Realization dawned on her, but before she could react, I took hold of her wrists. She cried out and tried to break free but I spun her around, holding both her wrists against her back with my left hand, while my right came to pull her against me. 

“You shouldn’t have come here.” I murmured into her ear, restraining her when she jolted away from my voice.

Her breath quickened and she whimpered, still pulling away from me. I wrapped my arm tighter, pressing her into my ribs. She eventually stopped straining. I felt her body shaking in my arms, and I shivered in response, chuckling lowly. 

“Are you really so afraid of me?” I whispered, my mouth pressed against her hair.

She turned her face away. I brought a hand up, my thumb brushing across her lips. I released her wrists, and brought a hand up to cover her eyes. In a flash of red, I transported her to my bedroom. The house would be empty for awhile, and it was better than a cavern.

The girl suddenly pushed me away, eyes flashing to the door. Before she reached it, I threw my magic around her, her body freezing.She was quicker on her feet than I had expected. 

“This’ll be a lot easier on you if you don’t try that again.” I warned her in a voice that came out a little darker than expected.

I turned her to face me, taking her hands and pushing her against the door, arms above her head. She looked up at me for a moment, and there were tears in her eyes. I leaned down to gently press my mouth against her eyelid, my tongue tasting her tears. She shuddered under the press of my jaw. 

“Heh. Are you sure you’re only shaking because you’re scared?” I asked her.

Her eyebrows knitted, eyes still closed. I watched her face for a while, then moved closer to her again. Tilting her head up, I kissed her. Her mouth was soft, and quivering. 

She tried to move, but I held her still as my tongue snaked out. Her teeth remained clenched against me, but I grinded my hip into her, pressing a knee between her legs. She cried out quietly, and my tongue found hers. I tasted every crevice of her soft mouth, sliding my tongue across her teeth, down her throat. She pushed against me as I did, but I began rubbing my hip hard against her, and she froze. I leaned deeper into her, one hand coming down to run through her hair and pull her mouth closer. I let her arms down, and she brought them up to push feebly against my chest.

Humoring her, I pulled back from her mouth, a sweet taste on my tongue. I held her chin and tilted her to face me. She had her eyes closed.

“Open your eyes.” I directed.

She did, looking sideways to the floor. 

“Look at me.” 

It took a moment. but she eventually met my gaze, dark eyes glistening. Her discomfort was clear. I grinned, stroking her jaw with my thumbs as I held both sides of her face. Then, slowly, I dropped a hand to press against her lower abdomen. I gauged her expression while sliding my fingers down, over the thin material of her dress. Her eyes widened, and her mouth parted in realization. I smiled wider, my red eye flaring. My thumb moved into her mouth while my fingers found the waistband of her underwear and slowly dragged it down. Fresh tears spilled down her face as my fingers gently pressed against her exposed folds. Her mouth closed around my thumb, and she turned her face away as her teeth bit down gently. Another shiver ran up my spine. 

“I can’t wait ‘till I have you whimpering beneath me.” I whispered into her hair.

I ran a finger between her folds, surprised to find her wet. I breathed a low chuckle against her head, then moved down to press my mouth against her cheek. Brushing delicately against her clit, I took her jolt as an opportunity to press her closer into me. I didn’t relent, magic creating a warm cushion over my bony fingertips. It would only make her more sensitive. I circled her clit between my fingers, holding her as she arched against me. 

“Angh, p-please…” she cried, her face pressed into my jacket. 

Ah, there she was. I slowed down.

“Please what, sweetheart?” I asked, grinning and pressing harder.

“Mhmm…” she mewled into my hand, her face scrunched up.

My teeth gritted as I watched her. She was making it difficult to pace myself. 

My fingers continued working, until she was convulsing against the door and biting my thumb hard enough to leave marks. When I felt her tensing I slid one finger into her, finding her sweet spot and stroking upwards against it. She immediately jerked into the door, her jaw locking around my thumb and tears running down her face. Her inner walls clenched around my finger, and I braced until she slumped against me. I pulled my thumb from her mouth, and slipped my other finger from her as well. Then, lifting her knees to straddle my hips, I picked her trembling frame up and laid her gently on my bed. 

I moved forward until I was set firmly between her legs. She tried warily to move up away from me, but I came down to press my teeth to her cheekbone.

“I won’t hurt you.” I tried to reassure her, one hand coming to rub her shoulder tenderly. 

For once, she met my eyes. “Please, S-Sans… I’m scared.”

I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes for a second. Then I moved down to nudge into her collarbone. 

“I know, sweetheart.” I muttered. “But I need this…”

My voice twisted into a growl against her skin.

“I need to  _ fuck _ you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yes it was rude of me to leave you guys hanging, but hopefully this makes up for it.
> 
> We're all going to need a good talk with Jesus (or at least Santa) after this.

She froze beneath me with those words, her chest rising and falling rapidly. 

I chuckled darkly. What was left of my self-restraint just disappeared with that expression of hers. 

I stroked the side of her face with the back of my hand as my magic began pulsing through me, taking form. My eyes were locked on hers, watching them grow wider as she felt me pressing into her. She closed her eyes, and I gradually pushed into her wet, hot core. Her body was so tight, and soft. I took a deep breath and forced myself to go slowly. 

She let out a whimper, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, but I took her wrist and held it against the sheets. 

“I want to hear you, sweetheart.”

My cock was almost fully embedded within her at this point. My breathing was getting shallower as I felt her walls stretching to accommodate my length. Her thighs quivered, wrapped around my hipbones. I leaned down to press my teeth against her abdomen, my tongue tracing circles in her smooth skin. My cock found the end of her body as she found the base of mine, locking together perfectly. She arched her back as we melded, and I pulled her into me with my free hand. Pressing my head into her chest, I felt for the rapid beat of her heart- and found it there, fluttering. Her fingers were white as she clutched the bedsheets, and I wanted to keep her here forever, my body sheathed in her shuddering, human walls. 

I hadn't moved yet, giving her time to adjust to my length, before pulling out to the tip and stroking back into her. She let out another cry and her wrist fought against my hand.

“Sh-shh.” My voice broke; it was getting hard to be gentle. “I’ve got you, Y/N, I’ve got you.” I closed my eyes as I buried my cock to the hilt again. 

I began a rhythm, starting slowly but speeding up gradually. As I thrusted in and out of her I found myself taking in her every gasp and convulsion. My hands moved to her thighs, holding them apart as they tried to press together. Her cries grew in number; she was close. My breath hitched.

“Come for me, sweetheart.” 

She began shaking, and her back arched against my bed. Before she came, I put a hand up to her throat, feeling for the mad drum of her pulse. Her walls clenched around my cock and I cursed under my breath. Slowing down to a painful roll, I let her ride out her climax- watching as her shoulders raised, jerked, and fell back. When it was over, she let out a ragged breath and sank into the mattress, her eyes hazily locked on the ceiling.

She wasn't going to like this.

I drove into her, penetrating her malleable, tender pussy. She yelped and tried to sit up, but I pinned her arms down, vigorously plunging into her. She was overstimulated, sopping wet and helpless. 

I loved it.

“Hnnh- please, stop- please please please.” she grimaced into her fist, bracing hard against me.

A wide grin had formed on my face. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N" I lied, breathing hard.

I grabbed her legs and hitched them over my shoulder to drive into her pussy at a new angle. There were tears running down her face, and her hands were tangled in the sheets. I knew I had found her sweet spot when she started crying out with each thrust. I put a hand against her pussy, and massaged her clit in circles with my thumb.

My cock was throbbing inside her; the edge was coming fast. 

“Y/N- come for me again. Let me feel you.” 

She moaned and gritted her teeth. I pressed into her clit, and drove harder into her g-spot. 

“Sans…” she breathed, and then, “ah- Sans!”

Her silky walls suddenly gripped tight around my cock, pulling me into release. I thrusted twice more then held, my vision hazing over. My body tensed and shuddered- then relaxed. 

Her body fell limp a moment later. Puting my mouth to her leg, I groaned into the smooth skin of her calf before laying kisses down the length of her it. She was laying there, breathing hard, hair splayed. She look thoroughly ravished.

“Still scared of me, sweetheart?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been awhile. Sorry about that. This has certainly turned into more than I originally intended. And, with this chapter, I can officially remove the 'porn without plot' tag!  
> Hope you enjoy this one. *ominous music*

She was quiet, holding the back of her hand to her mouth. I pulled out, bringing her legs down from my shoulders. Her face was flushed, and she was staring into space. I sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting her so she straddled me. There wasn’t much fight left in her. Holding her chin between two fingers, I turned her to face me.

“I told you what would happen if you came back.”

No response. 

“Do you remember that night? Do you remember how many times I killed you, Y/N?”

Her eyes were shut.

“Or should I say… Chara?”

A tear streaked down her face.

“I told you. If you didn’t learn to control her yourself, I’d give you incentive.” I rolled my hips into her, grinning when she tried to pull away.

“I’m- I’m sorry...” she breathed, burying her head in my shoulder, shaking. ”I tried, but I c-couldn’t find her, I can’t feel her anymore-” she hiccuped, hands coming up to clutch at my jacket.

I was silent for a moment, listening to her stifled cries. And I almost felt guilty. “I know you’re sorry.” I told her, brushing my thumb against her side. 

“But she’s not.” I tapped her hipbone lightly. Red magic quickly materialized around her waist, and she tensed. Her body lifted, and moved her closer. Just the sight of her thrashing against my magic was enough to excite me all over again. The head of my cock pressed against her slick labia, teasing. Her hands pushed against me, but were soon held against her back by the same force trapping the rest of  her body. 

“That just means we’ll have to drag her out of you.” 

I forced her down. She cried out, her warm walls slamming tightly against the intrusion. She was lifted up by my magic then pushed down, until my length was rapidly thrusting in and out of her. My hands rested on her hips, before moving behind to grab her ass and pull her closer. Small gasps escaped her with every thrust. My cock pistoned out of her, penetrating farther each time. Her wet, hot walls convulsed around my member, trying futilely to find grip. Y/N’s head hung down, riding each jolting thrust. I pulled her hair back and rested a hand against her head so I could see her face. Her mouth parted with each crest.

A coarse growl sounded from my chest, and I pulled her mouth against mine. I wanted to taste every part of her quivering body. Driving my cock into her clasping sex, my tongue followed suit in her mouth. I took her tongue in my teeth, gently biting down and savouring her. She whimpered into me as I rolled my canines against it.

Heat was rising again, and I knew Y/N was close. I moved my mouth down and closed my jaw around her shoulder. Her skin raised under the touch of my fanged teeth. My hips rutted faster up into her, my cock throbbing inside her body.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” I panted, holding her face. She bit her lip.

Three more deep thrusts- and she clamped down around me. I shuddered with her, releasing deep into her tightly clenched body. My fingers tightened around her arms until they bruised her flushed skin.

When we came down, I let her down onto the bed beside me. She breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling as she stared at the ceiling. My eyes were heavy, but I watched her as long as I could before drifting off into sleep. I wondered blankly if she would forgive me.

 

A sudden, frigid draft of air pulled me out of sleep. The room was black and silent. As I was about to reach for Y/N, a steely, cutting voice rang out in the darkness. 

  
“Sans.”


End file.
